It's Meant to be Ours
by hiddeninplainsight
Summary: Sequel to IIHE. Six months have passed since Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie have moved in with Bella, Alice, and Emmett. How will life be in their house? BxE, EmxR, AxJ. All Human.
1. Dear Lord, It's Pink

**A/N: **This is the sequel to It's in his Eyes. It takes place several months in the future. They've been living together for six months or so. It's now summer of the next year. Yes, they are still living in the same house.

A big thanks to Siob (poisonedbirth) for Betaing for me. She's pretty fantastic. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't even live in Arizona. How could I be Stephenie Meyer? That would take some talent.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**JPOV**

You have got to be kidding me.

I took out the load of laundry, which was now pink. Alice was going to kill me. I threw the wet clothes into the dryer. A red t-shirt fell to the floor. It was Emmett's.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

He came to the top of the stairs, leaning against the door jamb.

"Yo. What's up?"

"Come. Here." I said angrily.

"Shit, what did I do?" he asked, bounding down the stairs.

"See this?" I asked, holding up his shirt.

He nodded, confused.

"What color is it, Emmett?"

"Red, dipshit."

"And this one?" I held up an unwashed white shirt.

"White."

"Do you know what color these make when together?"

"Pi- oh shit," he said, noticing the dryer.

"Pink," I nodded. "Oh shit is right. Alice is going to kill you. And me, for that matter."

"Can't we like... bleach them white again or something?"

"I highly doubt it," I told him.

"Let's ask Bella; she'll know something to do with them."

That surprised me. Emmett actually wanted to ask for help. I nodded, then followed him up the stairs.

**BPOV**

"I want you, Bella," Edward said in a deep, husky voice.

"You have me," I breathed, dazzled.

"Good to know," he whispered, smiling my favorite crooked grin.

His nose grazed the skin at the nape of my neck, followed by his lips leaving a trail of kisses.

His hands trailed down the sides of my body, just barely brushing my breasts along the way. I shivered.

"Edward." His kisses moved lower. "I want you, too."

Those four words gave him all he needed to unzip my pants and shimmy them off me.

I did the same to him, then pulled off his shirt. My hands roamed his perfectly chiseled chest as he pulled off my own shirt.

He started to pull off my thong when the door opened.

"Sweet Jesus," I heard Jasper say.

My heart started pounding. Oh my God. I rushed to get blankets to cover me. My face - I'm sure - was beat red. I looked at Edward, and even _his_ face was flushed.

"Way to kill the moment.." Edward mumbled.

"Can I help you?" I asked harshly.

"Can I remove my hand?" I looked at him to see he had a hand over his eyes. I had to chuckle at that.

"If you want," I told him now that I was safely covered by the blanket on our bed.

"Well, I- we need a little help," he told me.

"Oh jeez. What did you do this time?" Edward asked.

"Not me. Emmett is completely to blame here," he said.

I heard Emmett's footsteps as he walked to our bedroom too. "Well how was I supposed to know- whoa," he said when he got to the doorway. He smirked. "Didn't interrupt, did we?"

"As a matter of fact, you did," I told him. "That's not the point. I believe you need my help? For what?"

"Yeah," Jasper said. "Emmett the super genius over here turned Alice and mines whites into pinks."

"Is that code for something?" Edward chuckled.

"Hey, now, look at the position you're in, and then think about talking," Jasper said.

Edward looked at me, and then at him and smiled. "I would like this position much better if it were missing two people."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you would."

"Whatever," Edward muttered.

"So can you help us?" Jasper asked.

"I can try," I told him. "We.. um.. need a moment." I said, remembering I was only in my panties.

"Oh, right. 'Kay," they said.

They left the room and I took the moment to throw on one of Edward's tee shirts and my booty shorts. It was 11:30 at night; no one else would see me like this.

I walked out, already knowing there was nothing I could do about the clothes. I wasn't going to tell them that though. Better to give them some hope.

I watched my feet as I walked down the stairs to the basement, not wanting to fall.

They had the dryer going on with the clothes in it. "Are you insane?" I asked.

"What did we do wrong?" Jasper looked shocked.

"You mean besides turning it pink? Well, you're going to set in the color. Take it out and put it back in the washer," I said, attempting to not scream at their stupidity.

They followed my instructions and put the clothes back in the wash.

"Okay, now wash how you would usually wash whites. Make sure you have bleach," I told them.

Jasper saluted me, and Emmett got the bleach down, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Be careful, bear, that _will_ ruin your shirt if you get it on you," I said.

"I know, Bells. I'm not stupid. Sheesh."

"You? Not stupid?" I scoffed. "That was pretty funny, Em."

Jasper chuckled and took the bleach, pouring some in the measuring cup.

"Is that everything we can do?" Jasper asked nervously.

"I think so." I shrugged.

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"Don't act so scared shitless," Emmett told him, putting an arm around his shoulder, making me laugh.

"Hello! Where is everyone?" I heard Alice call. Jasper gulped.

"Don't worry, bro. I'll take the blame. I'm not afraid of the pixie," Emmett said.

"Yeah, sure you aren't," he muttered.

Alice came to the top of the stairs. "There you are!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Alice!" Jasper said, calm now. Jeez, he could snap out of it easily. He was good at controlling emotions; both his and other people's. That's probably why he was so good for Alice. Their personalities meshed together flawlessly.

"Hello!" she sang. She glanced around. "Why are you guys all down here? Does it take three people to do laundry?" She laughed.

Jasper gave me a look that said "tell her and die" so I kept my mouth shut.

"I was just taking some laundry down," Emmett said, not very convincingly.

"Sure," she said.

Jasper ran up the steps, skipping every other one. He slipped an arm around her waist and led her elsewhere. She let it go and chatted away. Once out of hearing range, Emmett let out a breath.

"Phew. That was close," he said.

I rolled my eyes again and walked upstairs.

Edward was in the kitchen, looking through the pantry.

I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his back as he stood there.

"I love you," I told him.

"And I you," he said, turning around to kiss me. "What was that for?"

"Can't a girl just tell her man she loves him?" I smiled.

"I see no harm in that," he said. He pressed his lips to mine, pulling me into a more-than-chaste kiss.

"Good God. The pantry will not be your new hang out," Rosalie said from the living room. I wanted to growl at her, I really did. What was with the interruptions today? Sheesh, a little privacy would be nice.

"Come on," Edward sighed. "Might as well go to bed as clearly we won't able to _do_ anything." I could have sworn he muttered 'damn them' after, but I wasn't entirely sure.

He put a hand around my waist and we walked to our room. I crawled in my side of the bed and relaxed while he slipped off his jeans and tee shirt, leaving him in only his boxers. I rolled to face him as he flicked off the light and crawled in next to me.

I ran my hands down his abs, smiling slightly. His body was amazing. Perfectly muscled and toned.

"Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?" I asked innocently.

"Like you have to ask," he murmured.

He touched his lips to mine and pulled back, teasing me. I pouted.

"You know, I can't resist it when you pout like that," he whispered.

"Then don't," I whispered back.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled my favorite grin and kissed me again.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Sweet dreams," I replied.

"Always when I'm with you," he said.

I laid with my head on his chest, listening to his breathing even out. One of the rare times he fell asleep first. I lifted my head up, to peek at him while he slept. He had a small smile playing on his lips, and it reminded me of the night we met. I smiled at the memory. Snuggling back against his side, I let his deep, even breaths lull me to sleep.  


* * *

**  
A/N: So? What do you think so far? Good, bad? *bites lip*** Review, please and thank you! =D


	2. That's What She Said

**AN: Okay, I realize these chapters don't seem to have any meaning like, at all, but I do have a reason for the randomness. You'll see. Just be patient.**

**Alright, so I'm posting before school, so short AN.**

**Thanks Madi, for editing. She titled it as "edited by madicakes, the most amazing beta ever!" lol. Good times.**

**Disclaime: OH! Guys! I do own Twilight! Both in book and DVD format! lol. Stephenie Meyer has the rights though. =(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**APOV**

I laid, staring at the ceiling in my bed. I watched the fan spin, and listening to Jasper's slight snores from next to me. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. It wasn't too late, but it wasn't exactly early. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. 12:23. The noise from the dryer stopped, and everything was silent besides the breathing of both Jasper and I.

Gently, I moved Jasper's arm off me, and walked downstairs. I pulled the string to the light, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the now bright room. I went over to the laundry room set-up. I grabbed a basket to load the clothes in.

I took out the load of pinks, and switched over the washer stuff to the dryer before starting a new load. One great thing about living with everyone- everyone is always doing laundry, so there's pretty much always clean clothes. Which wouldn't be a huge problem anyways, seeing the amount I personally have, but its still nice, nonetheless. I scooped up the basket and walked upstairs into the living room.

Sitting on the couch, I started folding clothes. The first few weren't mine. I pulled out a shirt that looked a lot like one I had in white, and another. Then one of Jasper's that should be white.

Frantically I looked through all the clothes, realizing _all_ of them should be white. I covered my mouth, trying to keep quiet. I ran downstairs again and searched through the piles. Thank God. There was another load of white, unwashed.

I looked through it. It was mostly Bella and Rosalie's. Oh my God. Shit. Someone was going to get hurt. I put my head in my hands, trying to think of what to do. Do I pretend I didn't see this to see what they would do, or do I fold it and put it away? Or do I wake them all up and figure out which one of them was stupid enough to turn the clothes pink? I had a _really_ strong feeling it was Emmett. He wasn't the smartest when it came to laundry. Or math, but that's beside the point.

I decided to let them think that I didn't know. I wanted to see how they'd fix this; if they'd tell me. I waited for the loads to finish, sitting on top of the dryer. I had always thought the dryer was soothing.

People think I'm crazy for it. I just like the noise. Silence freaks me out. When it finally stopped, I put the pinks back in the dryer, putting the new stuff from the dryer in the basket and taking it back upstairs.

I folded this load as usual, leaving it in the basket. I snuck back in my room, sliding silently back into the bed. At some point I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**EmPOV**

Damn. Neither of us closed the blinds last night. The sun was shining through the window, right on my face, blinding me.

Rosalie was facing the other way, her head on my chest, so the sun didn't even bother her. There was no way for me to get up without waking her. I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. I listened to the sound of the TV coming from the living room. I tried to figure out what was on, but it was too quiet to hear more than a murmur. Judging by the foot steps, I was guessing that Bella was the one up. They weren't quiet enough to be Alice's, but not heavy enough to be Edward's or Jasper's. Sheesh, I sound like a private eye or something. I heard Bella trip, and something fall down. I chuckled. My body shook, and it woke Rose.

"Good morning," she smiled, rolling over. "What's so funny?"

"Bella tripped. You know, she _is_ Bella after all."

She laughed quietly. "I see."

"Mhm," I said. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm. Yes. I had the most amazing dream."

"Oh, really? And are you going to share this 'amazing dream'?"

She twirled a piece of hair in her fingers. "Hmm. Perhaps. But... not now." She grinned mischievously.

"Aw, come on. That wasn't fair. Now I really want to know."

"Oh, really?" She mimicked me.

"Yes."

She laughed. "Good."

I pouted.

"That works for Edward, but babe you could use some practice," she smirked.

"Dammit," I mumbled.

"Guess you'll have to ask Edward to show you his ways," she said.

"You suck," I told her.

"And..?"

"You're beautiful?"

"And..?"

"Sexy?"

"And..?"

"I love you."

"That's the one I was looking for," she smiled. "I love you, too."

"Breakfast?" I asked, hopefully. Not that I wouldn't mind a few minutes alone with Rose...

"Sure," she shrugged. "Let's go."

I watched her slip the covers off herself, and walk to the closet. All she had on was lacy underwear and a cami. I knew she heard my breathing hitch, but I pretended like nothing happened. Just imagine the crowd in their underwear. Shit, she already was. And I wasn't public speaking. Oh God, I have it bad.

I scooped her up into my arms, both of us still not clothed for the day. "You know, babe, we don't _have_ to eat just now. I'm fine taking a few minutes for this-" I said, placing kisses along her neckline.

She smiled a seductive smile, and pulled my face to hers, kissing me roughly. It felt like only seconds when she pulled away.

"Okay, few minutes are up! Food time!" she grinned, squirming out of my grip.

I glared, wanting more, but slipped on my jeans anyway. She put on one of my larger tee shirts, wearing it as more of a dress. Bella was the only one with class today. None of the rest of us had even started yet. Sucks for her! I didn't bother putting a shirt on.

"That's not fair! I wish I could just not wear a shirt," Rose said.

"You could if you wanted!" I said, grinning.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like that," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I would, actually. Glad to hear you know me so well," I said nonchalantly.

She laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"There's a lot you could do with me," I chuckled.

"That's what she said."

"What?"

"You've never heard that, Em? Honestly? Do you live under a rock?"

"No. I live with you, silly. You would know if I lived under a rock."

"You're so stupid sometimes."

"I'm only kidding. Of course I've heard that. I am the master of that's what she said jokes."

"I really doubt that, babe."

I shrugged. "Want to have a little…competition, per say?"

"What are the stakes?"

"Who can say the most, but they have to actually make sense and it can't be obvious that we're doing it. If you get called out on it by any of the four of them, you lose. You win, you get to go to the place of your choosing – with me of course. I win, I get to take you shopping with me... and Alice."

"That's easy. Deal."

"It's on, babe. Good luck; you'll need it," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I will."

"Okay, let it begin!"

We went into the kitchen; Bella was the one up, of course. She had her feet up on the coffee table, coffee mug in hand, watching T.V.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

They both gave me a look that said "what the hell are you talking about?"

"The laundry!" I said, running downstairs.

It was in the dryer, so I pulled it out. Still pink. Damn. I put the laundry basket in the corner, and hoped Alice wouldn't see. Note to self: get Jasper as soon as he's awake. I nodded to myself, walking back up the stairs.

"I don't know what to do with it," I said when I got to the top of the stairs.

"That's what she said," Rosalie said casually.

She made sure Bella didn't see when she held up two fingers. Damnit! I mentally cursed myself for that. I set myself up. Rose is definitely going to win. I glared at her. No way would I give in so soon, though.

Bella laughed.

"Oh sure, laugh now. Don't think I didn't hear you last night. 'Oh Edward! Ohhh!'" I mimicked.

Her cheeks flushed pink. "I- we didn't do anything!"

"Oh, I'm aware of that," I said with a smirk on my face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, wide-eyed.

I just smiled in response.

"You are an evil bear," she glared at me.

* * *

**Reviews make Jamie happy!**


	3. 102 point 3

**'Ello lovelies! I'm on Spring Break! Woot! That's good news for you! It means I'll have more time to write!**

**Everyone, please give a round of applause to Siob for Beta'ing for me. ;)**

**Disclaimer: You mean I still don't own Twilight? *gasps***

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

Personally, I was questioning Emmett's sanity. Bella didn't do anything. She didn't say anything.

"Honey, I think we should get your head checked."

"That's what she said."

Damn it!

"This head, smart one," I told him, tugging his ear.

"Or is it? Dun dun dun."

"Emmett, you are so not funny." Bella said.

"Thank you, thank you very much," he said, impersonating Elvis Presley.

I smacked him playfully. "Just shut up."

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Not that this isn't fun, but I should go get ready for class."

"Shoo!" Emmett swatted her away. I laughed.

He sat on the sofa, pulling me on his lap.

"Now I see what she was watching," he said, pointing to the T.V.

I didn't even glance at the T.V. I could care less about what Bella watches in the early morning.

"Emmett, we're alone," I smiled.

"That we are," he said, turning to face me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laced my fingers through his hair as he pulled me closer to him on his lap. Pulling his face to mine, I kissed him. He kissed me back hungrily. I felt his tongue travel my lower lip asking permission. Like he had to ask. I smiled and parted my lips.

"Good morning ,love birds!" Alice skipped into the living room. "Shall I make some breakfast?"

"I'm not one to turn down an offer for food," Emmett told her. She laughed and skipped to the kitchen.

He turned back to me, and we continued kissing. No harm, no foul, right? If Alice didn't care, I sure didn't mind.

"Jeez, you'd think you two hadn't seen each other in years the way you're going at it," she laughed.

Emmett smiled. "I can't help if the woman in my arms is breathtakingly beautiful," he mumbled against my lips.

I smiled, too. I pulled back, turning around to lay across the couch. I snuggled in his unhappy arms.

"Way to go, Alice," he said.

She waved a spoon at him. "Hey! You want food, don't you? Don't mess with the chef." She glared at him.

I laughed. "Relax Em. The pixie's making you breakfast," I said looking up at him. He was pouting.

"What are you making, anyway?" he asked.

"Eggs and toast. I would make pancakes, but I'm no Bella. They would just be plain and boring."

I got up off Emmett's lap and walking into the kitchen. "I'll help. I'll cut up some fruit. We can have eggs, toast, and fruit salad."

"Okay, thanks Rose!"

I looked over at Emmett, who was still pouting.

"Hey, Em, your face is going to get stuck like that."

He stuck his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes and got out some apples and oranges. I smiled to myself, knowing that if we still lived at the apartment we would probably be eating Pop Tarts.

Jasper had came out of his and Alice's room, looking tired. He plopped on the love seat, staring blankly at the T.V.

"Gee, Alice. I wonder why he's so tired."

Her eyes got wide.

"We did nothing." She said defensively.

"I never said you did. But now that you're defending yourself, maybe I should have." I smirked.

She bit her lip. "I'm not talking about this."

I just laughed.

She glared at me, and went back to buttering toast.

Just as we were finishing up and putting it onto some plates, Bella came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

**BPOV**

Rosalie handed me a plate of food. I sat at the counter, eating while they finished with the toast and such. I ate quickly, wanting to check on Edward before I left. It wasn't like him to still be in bed, especially with all the noise going on out here.

"Thanks for breakfast! I just need to grab my bag and I'm out."

"'Kay," Alice said at the same time Rosalie said "Alright!"

I opened the door to my bedroom a crack and slipped inside. Edward was still asleep, it seemed. He had an arm across his face and the other resting on his stomach. The bedding was kicked onto the floor, and the sheet was twisted around his legs.

I walked over and sat next to him on the bed. He was breathing heavily.

"Edward," I whispered, moving his hand from his face. He was so warm. He groaned.

I kissed his forehead.

"Edward, you're burning up. Are you feeling okay?"

"No," he groaned again.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he mumbled. "My head hurts, and I feel like I have a fever. I just want to sleep. I'm so tired."

"Sounds like you just have the flu. I'll grab you an aspirin and a water bottle. Do you want me to skip class?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. When will you be back?"

"Same time as always. In an hour and a half."

"I'll be fine, then. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He repeated, to assure himself more than me.

"If you're sure."

I left the room and went to the bathroom. I took the container of aspirin and got two pills. I went into the kitchen and got some water.

"Hey, guys. If you could try to keep it down today, I'd really appreciate it." I told them.

"How come, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Edward's not feeling well. He has a fever, and needs rest. Okay?"

They nodded. "Thanks guys."

Edward was coughing when I went back into the room. I wanted to stay home with him, but I knew he wouldn't let me.

I handed him the medicine, and opened the water for him.

"Thank you, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too, sicky." I smiled slightly. He rolled his eyes and laid back down. "Okay, I'll be back soon."

He nodded.

**

I sat in class, barely listening.

"... so in order to prepare you we'll be doing an assignment. Many of you may have done something similar to this in high school. This isn't quite the same."

I zoned out again as she handed us a paper saying what the assignment would be. _Great_. We'd be taking home a baby simulator for a drug-affected pregnancy.

"This doll will be worse than the real thing, as a learning experience. I want you to be ready for any situation."

I could deal with this later. We weren't getting the dolls for a few days anyways, and all I wanted to do was go home.

"That's all for today. I'll see you all next week!"

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm.

We got out of our seats, eager to leave.

"Isabella, could I speak with you for a moment?"

I turned around and walked to her desk. "Yes, Ms. Haynes?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. You seemed very out of it in class today. Worried, almost."

Damn. Why do teachers notice things like this?

"I'm fine, Ms. Haynes. Thank you for asking."

She nodded. "If there is anything you need, you can talk to me."

"It's just.. my boyfriend. He's sick and I'm worried about him. It seems silly, but I just feel bad being away from him when he's sick.."

"He sounds like a very lucky young man to have you worrying about him like this. Give him my regards. Now get out of here and go home to your boyfriend." She smiled.

"Thanks, Miss." I smiled brightly and left.

**

"Honey, I'm home and I've had a hard day!!" I said into the living room.

"Pour me a cold one," Alice called.

"And, oh, by the way – rub my feet, give me something good to eat." Emmett said.

"Emmett, you killed it," Rosalie told him.

I nodded. "She's right. You're a murderer."

"Oh, come on. It's not that hard to do." Alice said.

"That's what she said." Emmett said.

"Emmett, why do you keep saying that today? It's really getting annoying. Seriously. Stop." I told him.

Rosalie was grinning widely. "HA! I win."

"Fuck you, Bella," he glared at me.

I started to ask, but then decided against it. "Don't even want to know."

Rosalie was still grinning. "Looks like we're going shopping, Emmett."

I laughed.

"How's Edward?"

"The same, mostly."

I nodded and went to my room.

He was asleep again, iPod headphones in one ear. The iPod itself was on the bed next to him.

I felt his forehead with the back of my hand.

"I take it the aspirin didn't help?" I asked quietly.

He opened one eye. "Not much," he said.

"Okay, be right back," I told him.

I went to the bathroom and got the thermometer. I put the cover on it, and brought it back to the room.

"Open," I said.

He didn't even question me, he just opened his mouth.

I put it under his tongue and held it there. "Close."

He wrapped his mouth around it.

It took a minute as I sat watching the numbers rise.

Finally, it beeped. 102.3

"Jeez," I whispered.

I got him a pair of black sweatpants and a gray hoodie. I slipped the pants on while he laid there, and gave him the hoodie.

"Why are you dressing me?" he asked.

"I'm taking you to the doctor."

"Oh," he said. He looked so helpless.

I sat next to him and hugged him close. "You'll be okay. I'm sure its just the flu. But I can't get medicine for you unless we go to the doctor."

I wrapped my arm around his waist, walking slowly.

"Guys, I'm taking Edward to the doctor's. We'll be back soon."

They nodded.

* * *

**Okay, so I know what he has.  
Siob knows what he has.**  
**I want to hear what you guys think he has.**

**Reviews make Edward feel better! =D  
**


	4. Calamine Lotion and Oatmeal Baths

**AN: I'm glad so many of you want Edward to feel better. It's no fun being sick. ):**

**This chapter is dedicated to augustine4 for a review that actually made me LOL. She said Edward was pregnant! Kudos for creativity!**

**Thank you to the wonderful Siob, who edited once again. Actually this was "edited by Siobitcharse xD." **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie wouldn't want sick Edward... right? Does that mean I can have him?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"Can we at least take the Volvo? I hate your truck. No offense," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"The truck is my baby. Just know that I'm only doing this because you're sick." I told him. I took the keys to the Volvo.

He smiled. "The truck is older than you are. It can't be your baby."

"Shut up. You're supposed to be sick, remember?"

I kept my arm around his waist until we got to the car. I could tell he was sore. He was shivering, and walked slowly.

It was weird to drive a car that could drive faster than 50mph.

"Is Miss I-hate-the-Volvo-because-its-not-my-fabulous-truck smiling because of the ride?"

"No. Why would I do such a thing?"

He smiled, leaning his head back on the seat and closing his eyes.

I clicked the CD on, and let Clair De Lune fill the car. I could tell my his deep breathing that he was asleep.

I called the office to make sure it wasn't too crowded and that I would be able to get him in to see his usual doctor, Dr. Stanley. Her name sounded familiar. If they weren't able to get him in, I'd have to take him to a walk-in. I would have to fill out paperwork and stuff, which didn't exactly sound like fun. I would do it in a heartbeat for him, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Luckily, Dr. Stanley was in today, and I could take him there.

I pulled into the parking lot, found a spot close and went to his side. "Come on, sleepy head. We're here."

I wrapped my arm around his waist again. I felt so bad for him. Frowning, I secretly wished that I could get sick too so that he didn't have to suffer alone.

We went into the clinic. I leaned against the counter as Edward signed himself in.

We went and sat in the area away from the well people. The clinic had two areas. One for people that were sick, and one for people here for regular check-ups.

Edward laid his head on my shoulder. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. I handed him an earphone and put the other in my ear. We listened to music while waiting for him to be called.

"Edward Masen?" a nurse called out after a few other people had been called.

We trailed behind her to the room, hand in hand.

"Are you Mrs. Masen?" the nurse asked me.

"The very one," Edward said. He gave me a look that said 'play along'. I nodded, blushing.

"So, Edward, what brings you here?"

"Her," he pointed to me.

I rolled my eyes. "He has flu symptoms. Fever, fatigue, cough."

She nodded, and took out the thermometer.

"Again? Ugh." He stuck the thing under his tongue.

"Have you ever had the chicken pox, Edward?" she asked, looking at his chart.

"Ummm," he said, not opening his mouth. He thought for a moment then shook his head.

The thermometer beeped, and she took it out. She wrote down the temperature.

"I'll go get the doctor. I'm thinking its the chicken pox. It's been going around lately."

"Great," he groaned.

She slipped out the door.

"Hey, look on the bright side. I've already had it!" I said.

I went over to him. "Come on, Edward. Chicken pox isn't that bad." I hugged him. "You worry too much."

Dr. Stanley came in the room after a few minutes.

"Nice to see you here again, Edward!" she said, flashing him a smile.

"Dr. Stanley, this is my wife, Bella," he introduced me.

She stopped smiling.

"Hey, Jess." I said, not exactly nicely. We had gone to high school together. I knew how she was.

"Bella, I wasn't aware you were married," Jessica said. I wanted to say "me either" but I held my tongue.

"You two know each other?" Edward asked. I nodded, leaving it at that.

"Well, Edward, it seems you have a good 'ol case of the chicken pox. There's nothing I can prescribe you besides bed rest and fluids. Do not scratch the spots. Wouldn't want you scarring that pretty face."

I glared at her. This was such a wasted trip. How did I not notice the spots starting to form on his arms?

"We'll be on our way then," he said.

I wrapped my arm around his waist again, not so much because he needed my support but more to get Bitchica off my man.

"Sorry to waste your time like that, Bella," he sighed.

"It's fine, Edward. Really. I'm just glad to know that I can still sleep in my room," I smirked.

The ride back was silent.

"Wait here," I told him. I got out and ran into the house.

They were still in the family room. "Hey guys. All of you have had chicken pox, right?"

They nodded. Okay, good to know. I didn't want them getting sick too.

"Edward has chicken pox?" Rosalie asked, laughing. I nodded.

"Say anything mean about it, and it'll be off with your head," I told her, glaring.

"Fine, fine," she smirked.

I ran back to the car.

"Finally. Sheesh what were you doing?"

"Oh, come on. I didn't take that long. I needed to make sure they'd had chicken pox."

"Oh."

"Come on." I took his hand and pulled him up. We walked back to the bedroom. "You heard the slut. Bed rest and fluid. And no itching!"

"Relax, Bella. I'm not even itchy yet. And did you just call her a slut?"

I bit my lip. I didn't think he'd catch that. I nodded slowly.

"Speaking of, why did you tell them I was your wife?"

"I'm sorry. Did you mind?" he looked unsure.

I sat on the bed. "Not one bit," I told him honestly. "Just curious as to why."

"Dr. Stanley doesn't seem to understand that I do not wish to date her. Every time I go in, she tells me to call "any time I have a problem." Last time I went I told her I was getting married."

I laughed. "Nice work, Mr. Masen."

"Thank you, Mrs. Masen."

He scratched his arm without realizing it. I slapped his hand. "Hey, am I going to have to do what my mother did to me?"

His eyes got wide. "What did your mother do?"

"She put oven mitts on my hands."

He chuckled. "No, I don't think I'll need that."

**EPOV**

Bella was amazing. Even before we knew what I had, she came in to help me out. She was too sweet. I was worried I would have gotten her sick. I have to admit, when she told me that she already had chicken pox, I was relieved. I hated that she was doing all this for me, but I didn't complain. I was too tired, really. I was asleep most of the time. She refilled my glass periodically, and put anti-itch cream on me. I would wake up and be covered in a new layer of Calamine lotion.

We were all gathered in the family room. I was laying across the couch with my head on Bella's lap. The others were watching a movie, I was watching Bella. She wasn't paying attention to me at the moment, just absentmindedly running her hands through my hair. She didn't realize it, but she was itching my scalp for me, and _damn_ did it feel good. I probably looked like a retard, laying on the couch covered in pink goop with oven mitts on my hands. Yes, she did put them on me. I was resisting the urge to jump up and itch everywhere. I still had a fever, and my head still hurt. She had said aspirin probably wouldn't do anything, so I decided to just skip it. Why take unnecessary pills?

"Bella?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to disturb the other watching the movie.

She looked down, raising an eyebrow. "How can I be of service?"

"Can you hand me my glass of juice?" I asked sheepishly. She smiled and nodded, reaching beside her and handing me the glass.

"Hey Bellaaa?" I heard Alice say.

"Yeah?"

"Can I paint your toenails while we watch the movie?"

Rosalie laughed.

"Alice, please don't. Not now. I already have a headache, and the smell always gives me one. I don't want worse of a headache," I told her.

She pouted.

Bella mouthed 'thank you' to me. I smiled slightly.

**

**APOV**

I totally understood Edward's reasoning, but it wasn't fair. The movie ended, and Rosalie got up to put in another.

She put in P.S. I Love You. Emmett groaned. "Rose, do we _have_ to watch this again? I mean, really."

She nodded. "I love this movie. He's so sweet. Even though he's gone, he still shows her that he loves her. And he patches up the mother/daughter relationship. Who doesn't love this movie?"

Jasper and Emmett raised their hands. They looked at Edward. He was barely conscious. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't facing the TV anymore. He had his face turned more toward Bella's stomach. His breathing wasn't even enough to be asleep, but he was getting there. I laughed. "Guess you guys are one man out."

"It's settled then. We watch P.S. I Love You," Bella said, grinning.

Mid-movie, Edward _and_ Jasper were both asleep. Emmett had his eyes half closed. By the time the movie was over, all three men were asleep.

Rosalie hopped off the couch and took Edward's glass to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Rose!" Bella called.

Jasper stirred, moving his head off my shoulder. "Morning sleepy head!"

"It's morning?" he asked, wide-eyed. "It felt like five minutes!"

"No, silly. It's 11:30."

"Oh. Thank God, I can sleep more."

I giggled.

"Come on, let's go." He scooped me up, much to my surprise. He kicked Emmett's feet off the table, and walked to our room. The movement woke Emmett up and he looked around, confused.

"Night everyone!" I called over Jasper's shoulder.

Bella laughed. "Night Alice!"

**BPOV**

Gently, I lifted Edward's head so I could get up. I went and changed the bedding in our room so that we had an old pair of sheets on the bed. I didn't want Calamine lotion all over our gold sheets. When I was done, I went to get Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were both gone. They must have gone to bed. I shook Edward a little. He was snoring slightly, and I knew he wouldn't be easy to wake up.

"Edward," I whispered. "Wake up. You need to move into the bedroom."

"Mom?"

I smiled, remembering the first night we had met. That was what he said in the morning when I had attempted to wake him up.

"Honey, you'll be late for school if you don't get up," I replied.

"Bella, that line is getting old," he grinned, eyes still closed.

"Come on, sicky. Let's go." I took both his hands and pulled him up. He stood, wobbling a little. I laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were drunk."

"Yeah, well, that would be better than this," he groaned. "At least I wouldn't be itchy."

We walked to the bedroom. He didn't even open his eyes. His feet dragged along the floor, as he trusted me to not let him run into anything.

The covers were already pulled back, and he fell face-down on the bed.

"Edward, you can't sleep sideways. I need to fit too." I laughed.

"Fineee," he said. He moved himself so he in his usual spot.

I slid in, and for once, I wrapped him in _my_ arms. I took both his hands in mine, so he couldn't scratch during the night.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I love you," he said sleepily.

"I think I do," I whispered. I kissed him on the cheek, not saying anything more. He was asleep shortly after that. What a day this had been. I felt one of Edward's arms pull. I kept mine in place. No scratching, not even in your sleep! I sighed. I could only hope he'd get better fast. His body wasn't still. He was wiggling against the bed, trying relieve the itch.

I rolled over, and grabbed the lotion. I took my time putting the lotion on him. I wasn't sure if he was awake, but I knew he wouldn't mind. I remembered hating this stuff. I made a note to myself to fix him an oatmeal bath tomorrow morning so he could get this shit off him. I don't even know how many times I put this on him today. I wiped my hands off on the towel on the floor, and wrapped my arms around him again. He stopped moving so much now that the lotion had set in again.

"Goodnight," I whispered. "I love you."

* * *

**Awww, sicky Edward. I know I would do that for him. I mean, come on, who doesn't want a sleeping Edward on their lap? *sigh* If only, if only.  
**

**I have to say, writing this chapter made me all itchy. xD**

**I couldn't believe how many of you thought he had mono. Really, guys? Did you _want_ them all sick? Because mono is transferred SO easily. No doubt all six of them would be sick. What kind of story would that be?  
I wanted an illness that none of you would even think of. In adulthood, when you get chicken pox, it hits you hard. You get all the symptoms of the flu, plus the itchy red spots. The worst part is there's nothing you can so about it. At all. It really sucks. Luckily, I had it when I was three or four, so I don't even remember it. Poor Edward.  
**

**There should be another update either Wednesday morning or Friday night.**

**Review, please! =]  
**


	5. Not Exactly White

**Okay, I think I'm spoiling you guys. But that's okay, I don't mind. But just so you know, there won't be an update tomorrow. There _might_ be one on Friday, but I'm not sure. If not, I'll try to get it by Saturday. Sunday is Easter, so I can tell you now I won't be posting that day.**

**Thanks to Siobhan Bella Edward B. for editing for me. =D Loveeee her with all my heart! ;)**  
(Now you just have to tell her she shouldn't kill me for calling her that. *shifty eyes*)

**Disclaimer: Okay, so it turns out even when Edward is sick I still don't own him. Damn. It was worth a shot, though, right?  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Blah. That is seriously the only word I can use to describe myself right now. Unless, of course, I use 'itchy' or 'polka-dotted'. Would polka-dotted count as two words?

How could Bella even look at me like this? I looked like.. I don't even know! Whatever is polka-dotted. My train of thought was going insane. I swear, I was going to start twitching if I didn't itch myself soon.

I slipped off the oven mitts that Bella made me wear, and starting scratching. I scratched wherever I could reach.

My frantic scratching woke Bella up. Shit.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" She said in a sharp voice.

"Uh.." I was so busted.

She took my hands, and squeezed tightly. "Do _not_ scratch, Edward. I know it itches, but you can't scratch it."

Fuck you, chicken pox! Fuck you, Dr. Stanley! Damn it, Bella, I want to itch my arms! My legs, my stomach, my back. Oh, God. I need to itch so bad!

She put a pillow on my lap. "Scratch the pillow. Pretend its your legs. Scratch it hard."

I did as she said, itching the pillow furiously.

"Does that help?"

I didn't want to admit it, but it did. It was like it was tricking my brain into thinking I had scratched my legs. Weird.

"But everywhere else still itches," I said, not wanting to admit that it worked directly.

She turned around. "Do the same thing you did to the pillow to my back."

I scratched her back softly. I couldn't scratch as hard as I really wanted. I couldn't hurt her.

"Edward, you won't hurt me. I know that's not how you would scratch your own back."

Reluctantly, I scratched her back harder. It worked.

"Thank you, Bella," I said. "Now you just have to walk around with me all day so I can itch you when I need to."

She laughed. "Bed rest, remember? There won't be anywhere that you're going." She grinned.

"Damn. Today too?" I sighed.

She kissed my forehead.

"As long as you still have a fever, you will still be in bed."

"Ugh!" I complained like a little child.

Bella smirked. "Now stay here." She pushed me so I was laying down on the bed again. "And if I catch you scratching again, I'll sit on you. Got it?"

I nodded, frustrated.

I listened to her footsteps. She had gone into the bathroom. The water was running in the bathtub.

She came back into the room. "Okay, let's go."

I scratched my leg. Having her sit on me wouldn't be a bad thing...

She glared at me. "You _want_ me to sit on you, don't you?"

I grinned. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, you are."

"Damn. So.. what? You're making me take a bath?"

She nodded. "It has this oatmeal stuff in it to stop the itching."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Have I ever made you doubt me before?"

I shook my head, giving in.

She extended her hand for me to grab, pulling me up when I did. She wrapped her hand securely around my waist. I sighed.

I sat on the toilet (cover down) while she put in this weird looking stuff. The water wasn't steaming, so it must not have been boiling hot, but I could tell it was still warm.

"Okay, strip and get in. Would you like your iPod and speakers?"

"Sure. I look like enough of an idiot taking a bath. Why not make me look more like a weirdo?"

She laughed. "I really don't think they care."

I rolled my eyes. She left, and I slipped out of my clothes. I left them on the floor and sat in the tub. The water was warm and soothing to the itchiness.

Bella came back in, politely avoiding looking in my direction. How did I manage to find someone as amazing as her? Oh, right. I got drunk at the bar.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" she still didn't look at me. She was plugging in the speakers.

"Have you told you how wonderful you are to me? And how much I appreciate it?"

"I think the fever is messing with your mind," she said, giggling.

"No, seriously. I mean it. You're way too good for me. I have no idea how I got so lucky."

She spun around, looking at me for the first time since I stripped. She knelt by my head and leaned in to kiss me.

"It's me who got lucky. Somehow I managed to get the sweetest, most amazingly sexy guy on this planet. And this," she waved her hands around, "is not a problem. I would do _anything _for you."

Her voice was huskier when she said the last sentence. Anything? Did she mean that how I thought she meant it?

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Nurse Bella."

**BPOV**

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "You aren't going to call me that, are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to be a naughty nurse?" he asked sexily.

I smirked. "And be like Alice? No way."

His eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Shit. Forget you heard that."

He chuckled.

"You must have been out like the dead to not hear that last night. It was sickening." I told him.

"Well, you can't blame me. I'm a bit sick, as you can tell."

"Okay, I'll go before you turn into a raisin." I put on one of the play lists he had, scooped up his clothes, and left the bathroom.

I brought his sweats downstairs to the laundry room, throwing them on the floor near the washer.

I walked back to the bedroom. Alice was in her room surrounded by tons of clothes. I went into her room.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said, looking at the mess. "It looks like your closet exploded!"

"I can't find any white clothes! Like, at all, Bella! I checked downstairs, in my hamper, in the closet. I can't find them!"

I bit my lip. I knew exactly where all those clothes were.

"What do you know that I don't know?" she asked, looking skeptically at me.

"I will only tell you what I know if you promise to make a show of it for my personal amusement."

She smirked. "Okay."

"Jasper and Emmett dyed them pink on accident."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

I nodded.

"I found that basket of clothes two nights ago."

"Seriously? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because this is so much more fun."

"So what are you going to do?"

She told me all about her plan for Jasper. I told her it was Emmett's shirt. She wanted to see if Jasper would blame him, or if he'll take the fall. We schemed for a few more minutes before she said, "Bring Jasper in here, will you?" she grinned evilly.

"Sure!"

I went into the family room. "Hey, Jasper, Alice wants you."

"Okay, thanks," he said.

"She's surrounded by clothes in the room. Either she's sorting for charity, or missing a certain color, if you know what I mean."

He looked scared. I tried my best to hide my amusement.

I went to get Edward clothes from our room. I grabbed him a pair of boxers, pajama pants, and a huge tee shirt, along with the bottle of pink goop.

I knocked before entering. "Are you decent?" I asked, smiling already knowing what he would say.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly decent. Naked, and covered in nice, red spots."

"Well, aren't we cheery. Are you feeling any better today?"

"I am, actually."

I kissed his forehead for the millionth time. "You're still pretty warm."

I handed him a towel and turned around.

"Bella," he said. "You know you don't have to turn around."

My breathing hitched. Yeah, I had seen him naked before. We were about to have sex for God's sake. But I don't know... I didn't think about that.

Slowly, I turned around. He was out of the tub, towel around his waist. His chest was still wet, shimmering in the bathroom's light. Somehow, we ended up chest to chest. I ran my hand gently down his perfect body. He shivered under my light touch.

"Okay, maybe this isn't the best idea," he said, voice strained.

I looked down. Rejection swept over me.

He put his hand under my chin, making me look up at him.

"Not like that. I want you, more than I should probably," he started. "But I don't want to remember our first time as me being itchy the whole time."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I wasn't.. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay. I want to. I really do. But I can't."

"I understand, don't worry." I said.

He slipped into his boxers. I put a dab of lotion on each little spot. As I was putting it on his legs, I got a full on view of just how much he wanted it. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his head was looking up slightly. I laughed.

"You find this funny?"

"Find what funny?" I asked innocently.

He shook his head.

I gave him his pajamas, he got dressed and we went to the living room. We laid the same way as yesterday. He was channel flicking, I was trying to hear pieces of Jasper and Alice's conversation.

**JPOV**

Shit! Shit, shit, shit!

"You.. um.. wanted me?"

"You know the laundry you did a few days ago? Where did that go? I can't seem to find the white shirt I wanted to wear."

What was I supposed to say to that? I couldn't lie to her. She would find out.

"You mean the pink shirt? I.. uh.. washed pink stuff."

"No, I gave you a basket of whites."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Jazz."

"Okay. I have a confession." I took a deep breath.

"Tell me," she said. She looked confused.

"The whites you told me to wash... well... they're clean."

"Well, then where are they?"

"Downstairs..."

"Where? I didn't see anything white down there."

"Well, they aren't exactly white anymore..."

"WHAT?!" Uh oh. She was pissed. "What color are they then?"

"Pink," I muttered.

"Oh God. Jasper! How could you mess something that simple up! You put them in, and put in soap! No other colors with white. How did you possibly mess it up?"

Do I save my ass and make her want to hunt Emmett down, or take the blame? Save my ass.

"Emmett threw his red tee shirt into the wash after I had already started! I swear, I didn't do anything. I did everything I was supposed to!"

She started laughing. Laughing? Okay, that was definitely not the reaction I expected. She saw my confused look and laughed even harder.

"Alice?"

Had she totally lost it?

She held up a finger, laughing more. After she caught her breath again, she explained.

"I knew. I found them the other night."

"You aren't mad then?"

"Oh, I'm pissed. But what am I going to do? It's not like I can magically turn them white again. This just means I get to go shopping. And from what I hear, Emmett lost a bet to Rosalie and Emmett has to come with me."

I pulled her into my arms. "If I had known this is how you'd react, I would have told you sooner."

"What did you think I was going to do?"

"I don't know, honestly."

"Do me a favor, will you? Next time, tell me when something like this happens. Secrets don't make friends."

I laughed. "But friends make secrets."

She rolled her eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

I nodded.

We walked hand in hand out to where Bella and sicky were sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

* * *

**I'll love you for reviewing! =D  
**


	6. He, she, it

**Back again! Miss me? xD **

**Edited by the fantabulous Siob! **(On a side note, does anyone know how that word came to be? Where does the tab come from? Fabulous.. fantabulous. Fanta, like the drink? Who knows. lol)

**Fun fact of the day: My name is Jamie, not Stephenie Meyer. But wouldn't it be cool if it were? xD**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I tried to stifle my laughter as Alice scolded Emmett as if he were a child. He and Rosalie had only just gotten home when Alice started ranting. Edward, who had been sleeping prior to Alice's yelling, had his head buried on my shoulder. His body was shaking with laughter.

"Now what do you say?" she asked, glaring at him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry I turned all your whites pink, Alice."

"And...?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it."

"And?"

"Next time I'll tell you right away."

"And?"

"I deserve to be punished?"

"And?"

"What else is there?"

I laughed. Alice replied with, "I don't know, but you were on a roll. Who was I to stop you?"

He glared at her.

"Now Emmett, go to your room," I giggled.

He turned to glare at me.

"You heard the lady," Edward said, attempting to sound serious.

He turned to Alice. "Look, Al, I really am sorry about this. There's nothing I can do though. I'm sorry!"

"Okay, stop apologizing. There's one way to make it up to me."

He looked scared. "Please don't make me clean your closet again."

Rosalie put a hand over her mouth and laughed. I forgot that Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie didn't know about that. Good times, good times.

"Nope." She then winked at Rose, and said, "you're coming shopping with me to replace all of the clothes."

"God, damn woman."

She smirked. "That's what you get."

**Two days later**

I was pulled from my sleep by my phone buzzing on the table. I quickly shut off the alarm and slipped from the bed. Edward had insisted last night that I go to class, that he'd be fine without me. After a good while of him telling me he'd be fine, I gave in.

I showered quickly before sneaking back into the room to get dressed. Edward had rolled over since I left, replacing me with my pillow. I laughed softly, seeing his face pressed into it. Smells just like me, huh Edward?

I threw on Edward's hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes, grabbed my keys and snuck out the front door.

I tried to pay attention today. I wasn't entirely sure what I missed, or what to expect of the project we were doing.

"As I said on Tuesday, these babies will help prepare you for the babies you will care for in your career," Mrs. Haynes was saying.

Babies? What babies? I thought for a moment. Oh, right. The simulator things we were getting.

"We'll end class early today so you can jump right in with the project. Now you'll each get a journal. This is to record any experiences with your 'child'. You will be getting a bottle, two diapers, one will already be on it, and the baby carrier/car seat. You will also get two wrist bands. One is yours, and one is the babysitter band. You may give that to whom you wish, but keep in mind the more the babysitter helps, the lower your grade will be. Any questions?"

It was too early for most people to care about details; we grunted and shrugged.

"Okay, well let's hand these out shall we?"

After about a half hour, each student had a baby complete with wristband, securely fastened on.

"Alright, you're all free to go. I wish you all luck, and hope you get at least some sleep."

I had no idea what to expect with this thing. I didn't know whether I had a boy or girl, not having changed a diaper yet. Now when I say change the diaper, I mean the fake baby cries, you swap the diaper, the sensor detects this, it stops crying. Sound simple, huh? No, not exactly. The 'baby' also cries when it wants a bottle. From what I've heard from upperclassmen, it also has seizures. Now that one I wasn't sure about. I mean, it was a 'baby' from a drug-affected pregnancy. Just the size gave that much away. But would it really do that? And what do I do when that happens? I had no idea what to expect, at all.

I fastened the car seat next to me in the truck. So far the thing was quiet. I prayed it would stay this way, but I knew that wasn't likely.

I was almost in the driveway when he/she – it – started crying. Not full on screaming cries, but short whimpers.

"Baby, it's okay baby," I cooed. I was so going to fail this assignment. I should have paid more attention in class on Tuesday.

I parked, and took the baby out of the carrier. The bracelet had some sort of sensor to be able to tell when I was holding it. This was a hell of a lot more advanced than the silly little stick-the-bracelet-in-its-back ones the high school had.

It stopped whimpering. Okay, so that's the hold-me cry. Got it. I remembered Mrs. Haynes saying by the next class, we should have learned our babies cries.

I unhooked the carrier, baby in one arm, and carried the two things into the house. It had on a little yellow outfit, the neutral boy-girl color (which didn't help in the gender search I had going) and a hat to match. At a glance, it actually looked real.

Walking into the house, I realized I didn't tell anyone that I would be bringing this thing home. Almost as if it knew, once I stepping into the house, the thing started screaming. Like, bloody-murder screaming.

"What the fuck is that?" I heard Emmett's booming voice from his room.

"Hey, watch your language! This thing records me!" I said over it's loud screams. Okay, I need to know if it's a boy or girl.

It started shaking. Shit, it's having a seizure. I didn't think.. Oh God.

I put down the carrier and wrapped my other arm around it, bouncing up and down.

A very spotted Edward came out of our room, looking thoroughly confused at the site of me, jacket still on, baby in arms, bouncing up and down in the foyer.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"Homework. Help, what do I do? The thing is having a seizure!"

He held his arms out to take it, but I shook my hand, showing him my braceletted wrist.

"It has a sensor to tell that I'm holding it."

"That's creepy."

I nodded in agreement.

After a good ten minutes of me bouncing the thing around, it calmed down. By then, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had come out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Bella, I didn't even know you were pregnant!" Emmett laughed.

I glared at him, cradling the baby. I hadn't put it down yet.

"Boy or girl?" Alice asked.

"I.. uh.. don't know."

"How do you not know? It's your baby for the next-" she paused, counting the days in her head, "-four days!"

I shrugged.

Rosalie extended her arms. "May I?"

"Okay," I said reluctantly. I handed her the baby. "But only because he- I mean it's- not crying."

"Fair enough," she said. She peeked into the diaper. "Well, Alice, you may shop blue."

Edward chuckled. I, on the other hand, smiled at the fact that it was a boy.

"Rose, let me hold him!" Emmett said.

"Emmett," I warned.

"Bella," he mimicked.

"If you drop my baby, you will die."

"Isn't it our baby?" Edward whispered in my ear as Rosalie put the baby in Emmett's arms.

Edward wanted the druggie mom's baby?

My brilliant response was,"Uh."

"Is that a no?"

I shook my head.

"Bella," Alice said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at her. Emmett had passed him to her. "He needs a name."

* * *

**I hope everyone has an awesome Easter! Get some good candy. ;]**

**I'm just hoping for Skittles. Taste the rainbow!  
But you know, reviews are nice, too. =P  
**


	7. Long Nights

**AN: Thanks for being patient and waiting for an update!**

**So, thanks to Siobird for editing. She's a speedy little thing, she is. ;]**

**Okay, so honestly I shouldn't be awake right now. *shifty eyes* But just for you guys, I'm skipping reading tonight so I could post for you.**

**Disclaimer: Although Rob reads Twilight fanfics, that doesn't mean I'm Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for thinking so highly of me. Haha.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

"Bella, he needs a name."

"Alice, I'm only going to have him for four days. Do I really have to name him? Why get all attached to him, only to turn around and give him back?"

Alice gave her the pout that Bella always gave in to. I seriously don't think Bella has ever said no to that look.

"But Bellaaaa," Alice said. "You can't have a baby with no name. And are those seriously all the clothes your teacher gave for him? No way. I'm taking you and him both to the mall."

The look on Bella's face told me that this was not her cup of tea.

"Don't worry, love. I'll come, too," I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth. The evil grin on Alice's face was not good. No, not good at all.

"Emmett, you're coming, too. We'll make a day of it. I need to replace the whites," she paused to glare at Emmett, "and we can get Brenden some clothes."

"Brenden?" I asked. "Is that his new name?"

"Well, if Bella isn't going to name him, I will. He can't not have a name. What kind of aunt would I be?"

Bella shrugged. "Oh, that reminds me. Edward, there's a wristband for you to put on in the bag. It's the babysitter band for when I'm in the shower, or busy for whatever reason. But I'm not supposed to use the babysitter much. It lowers my grade or something like that.

"I hope you guys are upset. I've been thinking about it, and although Alice, Rose, I would love to have you be the babysitter, Edward is going to be stuck home sick anyways. You two have classes and stuff."

"No problem, Bella. We understand. Edward is the daddy," Alice giggled.

Rosalie nodded, the baby was in her arms again. She had always loved kids. She would be a great mom one day.

I looked at the spots on my arm when I reached to get Bella's bag. They no longer itched, and were going away. You could still see them, but they definitely were getting better.

**BPOV**

Edward was putting the wristband on when Alice broke the short silence.

"Can we go now?" Alice asked.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Jasper asked. "Go where?"

"To the mall. Focus, Jasper," she smiled at him.

"Alice, I'm not going," I told her.

Shock crossed her face. "You are."

"Not," I told her. "Alice. People look at you different with this thing. They don't realize it's fake at first, and glare at you because you're so young. I've had this stupid thing before. Minus the seizures, but still. People are hateful, and I really don't want to deal with that. They think they can judge you because you have a child with you."

"Whoa," Emmett said. "That was deep."

Edward chuckled. "Love, I'm sure it will be fine. I'll go, too. I won't let them glare."

Rosalie started laughing. We turned to her.

"What? The mental image if Edward in the mall covered in chicken pox carrying the baby carrier is priceless."

With that statement said, Alice officially won. Although, I took the baby and Edward into our room where I covered the spots on his face and handed him a hoodie. No reason for him to look like a freak, no matter how funny Rosalie thought it would be.

*******

The mall wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. Edward had one hand around my waist the whole time. Emmett carried Brenden's carrier, as part of his punishment. Although Brenden was in my arms, the bracelet stuck in the sensor on his back for most of the time. This way, though, we had the carrier if I wanted to put him down. Because he was for the drug-affected pregnancy, he was only about four pounds.

Alice bought him six outfits, which was completely unnecessary. And yes, I had argued with her over it. The sales lady looked at us funny, but shrugged us off.

Edward had his arms around me. Brenden was on the floor in his carrier next to the bed. They were both sleeping. Brenden, of course, was just in his "quiet mode." As soon as that thought passed through my head, Brenden was crying. It was the same blood-curdling screams from when he had a seizure. Edward jumped at the sound, startled awake. He was groggy.

"Bella, why is there a baby? Make it quiet," his voice was husky and scratchy.

"I will, I'm going," I said. He had buried his head under his pillow.

I took him out of the little carrier, and cradled him so that the bracelet was in the sensor again. I held him tight to stop the shaking. I didn't think this was what I was supposed to do with him, but I didn't really care. My grade in that class was high enough that it didn't worry me. While the screams quieted, my mind wandered.

When Edward had said "our baby" was that because he liked the idea of us.. having a baby? My stomach fluttered at the thought of a piece of both Edward and me growing inside me. I shook my head. I was jumping way ahead of myself here. Wouldn't it be a bit more normal if we got married before having kids? I nodded to myself. I had to stop thinking. I wished my brain would shut up. What if Edward didn't want to marry me?

The baby stopped crying, and I set him back in the carrier.

I tried to get back to sleep, but Brenden's 'feed me' cry started. I pulled out his fake bottle, sighing as I fed him.

*******

**APOV**

I don't think Bella slept at all last night. Actually, I don't think any of us really did. The baby was screaming and crying the entire night. Poor Bella was the one to actually deal with it. You could tell she had slept less than the rest of us. She had bags under her eyes and was half asleep most of the day.

She was asleep at the moment. Edward was watching TV, and Bella had fallen asleep leaning into him. The baby was on her lap, surprisingly quiet. I guess he was just a night owl.

Bella jumped a mile when the baby started shaking on her lap. Before it could even scream, she had him tightly in her arms.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the couch. I think she fell back asleep, while the baby was in her arms. Edward must have noticed she wasn't holding as tightly, because he took him in his arms, but kept Bella's bracelet in his back. Well, that was one way to not lose any points, I thought.

********

**BPOV**

I had such a bad sleep-deprived headache; the baby wouldn't shut up, and all I wanted to do was crawl up in bed. I even tried to get my bracelet off to give to Edward so I wouldn't get my grade lowered for using the babysitter. But the damn thing wouldn't come off, so here I was. I was sitting on the kitchen stool while Edward made dinner for him and I. He was just making eggs. Simple, easy. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had gone out to eat. I wasn't sure if I was awake when they left.

Edward was nearly as sleep-deprived as I was. It probably wasn't helping him get better, although he claimed that minus the spots he felt just fine. He even had me feel his forehead, feigning hurt when I told him he wasn't hot anymore. I was too tired to argue that wasn't what I meant.

Edward knocked over a pile of dishes, making Brenden start screaming again.

Edward spun around in the mess of broken glass, looking mad as hell.

"Bella, I don't think I can take this anymore. We need to talk," he said harshly.

My heart ripped open. We. Need. To. Talk. Those four words meant break up. I blinked hard, fighting back tears. No tears before I knew for sure that's what he wanted. I should have seen this coming. I blinked hard again before breathing out the word "okay."

* * *

**That was probably the worst cliffy ever... *runs and hides***


	8. My Everything

**Okay, I know I replied to your reviews saying I would update Friday or Saturday, but that obviously didn't happen. I got some news Saturday (so yesterday) that I really would rather not talk about. I've been crying on and off since then, and I couldn't write like that. I would end up writing them doing something that wouldn't be anything like what I usually do. My mom, sister and I went and saw a movie today to get our minds off it, and I was feeling a little better, so I decided to write. It's really short, and I'm sorry for that. Usually it's much longer. I just couldn't write anymore. But I promised an update, so here it is. I'll try to update again soon, but I'm really not myself right now. It's hard to believe it's really happening. It's almost like saying it out loud will make it come true, which is why I haven't said what "it" is. Only a handful of people know, so if you happen to be in that handful, I'd really appreciate it if you kept that information to yourself.**

**I'd also like to apologize to those who reviewed Friday night, Saturday or today. The replies you got weren't my usual perky replies (at least I don't think so).**

**Oh, and this isn't edited at all. First, my Beta is asleep, and second, said Beta is now in a bet where she can't read fanfics for 10 days. *whispers* she's doing well so far (I think) but I'm not sure how well she can last. lol. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

"Bella," I took her hand that wasn't holding the baby and led her to the couch. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have worded it like that. I didn't mean... I'm so sorry. I would- could never break up with you. It's nothing like that, love. I promise."

She exhaled a shaky breath, and smiled sheepishly at me. Her brown eyes had gone from sadness to relief then to confusion. She set the baby thing down in its carrier, which was sitting on the coffee table.

"Okay, so then what _are_ you talking about?"

"I think... I really don't know how to put this. I'm just going to say it." I paused for a second, getting my thoughts in order.

"Say.. what exactly?" She asked.

"I think we should move out," I blurted. Okay, so I had meant to say that totally different. I didn't know how I was supposed to tell her that though. I can't even explain what I was feeling. So many things had led up to this point.

"What?"

"Yeah... um... there have been signs. Have you noticed them?" I sounded like a retard. 'There have been signs!'

"You mean like how everyday it seems this house gets smaller?" She said with a laugh.

"Exactly."

"Then, yeah, I've noticed. And I agree with you. So what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I've looked around a bit. We could get a house, or if you'd prefer, an apartment. I'll do whatever pleases you. Although, I have to admit I'm surprised you agreed so easily."

"You thought I liked having pink whites and being walked in on in the act?" She teased.

I grinned. "I didn't know what to think. I just know you're stubborn, and that this was _your_ first home as an adult."

"I think it's time for another first. Except this one will be with you," she smiled.

_"Our first home,"_ I said, mostly to myself. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Instead of telling me how happy it made her, she showed me. She pressed her lips to mine, and we kissed not-so-innocently. We had the house to ourselves until they got home, but now wasn't the time for anything more. As much as I wanted her, all of her, I would wait. I could hold out until we got our own place. I would have to. I wanted it all to be perfect for us. Nothing more, nothing less.

Bella was my everything, and I wanted to give her all I had.

"How do you think the others will take it?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I know that this will all work out in the end. This will be a good thing."

I pulled her onto my lap, and pressed my face in her hair. It smelled like her familiar strawberry shampoo. Inhaling her amazing smell, I smiled. This _will_ be a good thing. Everything happens for a reason. Everything that's happened so far has just been to push us in the right direction. The path we were on was the right one, I could feel it.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"I love you, too. So much," she said.

* * *

**I didn't want to keep you waiting to know what Edward's deal was, so there you have it.**

**Originally, I was going to have them have sex after Bella agreed, but I decided against it. It didn't seem... right. I'm glad I didn't make them do it, but I'd like to know what you guys think. Should they have or are you glad Edward told me he wanted it differently?  
**


	9. Century 21

**I really wanted to thank you all for your reviews last chapter. They made me smile. I wanted to update sooner, but I was busy with school work and distracted with books.**

**Currently, I am scarfing down ice cream as my super secret midnight snack. xD Just thought you'd like to know.**

**Thanks Siob, for editing! She is super obsessed with Jace. Apparently, he's very funny. =P  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

Monday came and went, nothing exciting happening at all. Bella and I were in our own high, so to speak. I'm sure the others noticed that we were acting differently- not so uptight about cleaning our mess, happier than usual. But if they had, they didn't mention it. I took the opportunity while Bella was in class to house hunt. We had been talking about what we wanted. Not too big, her main concern, not too small, my main concern. I wanted new construction, she wanted an old fixer-upper. She was stubborn about it not costing a lot. I tried to convince her price didn't matter. I had more than enough money for what I had in mind, let alone what _she_ has in mind, but she wouldn't hear any it. My Bella was a stubborn girl, but I loved her all the while for it. Whatever she wanted, I would give her.

"We're in this together. I'm paying for part, and that's the end of it," she had said.

So, we had agreed to look at houses on the internet, visit open houses, and the like.

Nothing too big. Damn this was hard. All the nice looking homes had three bedrooms or more, but no, that was too big. I rolled my eyes, then scolded myself. Bella and I were in this together. Even if I wanted to give her more than she wanted, I abided by her wishes and set out to find a house that she would agree on. Two bedrooms wasn't too big, was it? I mean, we would need a guest room, right? I nodded, narrowing the search to two bedroom homes.

**

**APOV**

Something was... different. I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was, but Bella and Edward were different. Bella would be home from class soon (baby free!). I'd be able to ask her what's up then.

I busied myself by washing dishes, sweeping the floor, and vacuuming the family room while I waited for Bella. Edward had locked himself in his room. I decided to use vacuuming as an excuse to go in there. I wanted to know what he was up to. He'd been on the computer a lot lately.

Unplugging the vacuum, I took it into their room and plugged it in. Edward heard me, minimized the window he was looking at, and flipped a notebook over.

"Hi Edward!" I said, chipper as always.

"Morning, Alice. You're... cleaning?" He sounded amused.

"I like a clean house," I shrugged. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing, really," he smiled like he was in on some joke that I wasn't.

"Didn't look like nothing. What is that?" I said, gesturing to the computer and the notebook.

"It is a computer. A laptop, actually. Maybe you've heard of them?"

I rolled my eyes. "Smart ass."

He stood up from the chair, so I slid into the chair quickly, thankful I was tiny. I slipped past him easily.

I looked at the tabs at the bottom. Untitled 1- Microsoft Word. Windows Live Messenger – no IM's, and Firefox... I turned around to look at him. "Century 21's website? You're looking at houses?"

"Uh, yeah. No. Maybe," he looked down at the floor.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Bella and I will tell you guys tonight. We agreed to tell you together."

"Oh my God. You're moving out?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. Finally, he took in a short breath, then said, "Not now."

'Not now' was a placeholder. Not a lie, but not the whole truth. Not now could be anything. It could mean 'not today but tomorrow' or 'not this month but next month'. I went over the conversation again in my head while I vacuumed the rest of the rooms. So, Bella and Edward are moving out. This was a big step. For them, for us. I had lived with Bella since freshman year in college. It would be hard to see her go.

**

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the truck, hopping down onto the cement of the driveway.

As I walked into what would only be my house for a little while longer, I called, "Family meeting!"

Edward came out of the bedroom first, laptop tucked under his arm. Jasper and Alice came out of their bedroom. Emmett was already in the family, Rosalie cuddling with him on the sofa. Edward set the laptop down on the coffee table and sat in the arm chair. He opened his arms for me to come sit on his lap. He laced his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We have some... news for you," Edward started.

"But we'd like to take you to dinner, and tell you there," I finished.

"Do we get to know where we are going?" Alice asked.

"I was thinking Olive Garden. Is Italian okay with everyone?" Edward asked.

"Fine with me. Bella, Rose. Meet me in my room, please?"

Bella Barbie. Oh, the joy.

"Sure thing, Alice," I said.

Emmett clapped his hands together. "Okay, break!" he said.

Edward chuckled. "This isn't football, Em."

Rosalie just shook her head. Just before I got up, Edward whispered in my ear. "Alice knows."

I couldn't ask for an explanation. I just nodded and kissed his cheek, got up and went to Alice's room.

"Put this on," Alice ordered, handing me a black dress.

"No way, Alice. It's a fairly casual restaurant. I am _not_ wearing a dress."

"The word ' _fairly_' being the key word there." She pushed the dress towards me again.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Compromise?"

"Depends."

Rosalie sat on Alice's bed, laughing at us.

"A nice shirt and dark wash jeans," Alice proposed.

"Fine," I sighed.

She handed me a dark blue, v-neck shirt and the jeans.

"Change then we'll do your hair and make-up. I sighed again.

After changing into the shirt, which I admit, looked amazing on me, and slipping into the jeans I sat down in the chair Alice put in the middle of her room.

Rosalie curled my hair just enough to give me soft waves and Alice gave me a natural look with my make-up. They then proceeded to do their own hair and make-up. I looked at what they were wearing.

Both were in jeans, but they had different tops than I did. Rosalie had on a yellow shirt that was more of a dress, the neckline cut in a v-shape. She paired it with skinny jeans and a pair of brown sandals.

Alice had a green swoop-neck shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows and black flats. She handed me a pair of sandals with silver straps.

"Thanks," I said.

"Not a problem!" she said cheerfully. I didn't know if the cheer was faked or genuine. She was good at hiding things. I felt bad, knowing that things would be changing soon. We wouldn't be able to do this as often.

We went out to find the guys ready to go, watching TV. They looked similar. Button-down shirts and jeans.

"Well don't you look handsome," Alice said.

Jasper smiled.

"Edward and I will take the Volvo. You four can take Emmett's jeep. I don't feel like being squished tonight," I said.

They nodded. I knew they knew something was up, they just didn't know what. Minus Alice, apparently.

**

Edward and I had been silent in the car. Our hands were interlaced between us, as usual. He drove fast, so we got there seconds before Emmett parked next to us.

"Table for six, non-smoking." I wasn't sure who said it. I wasn't really paying attention.

"The wait will be 15-20 minutes. Name please?" the waiter asked.

"Put it under Edward, I suppose," Edward told the guy.

He nodded. There was only one bench open, so the guys sat down and we sat on their laps waiting for them to tell us there was a table available. Edward buried his face in my hair. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck.

"Such a cute couple," I heard a voice say. I glanced up to see an older woman and man watching us from a where they were standing.

"Ah, young love," the man said.

She lightly tapped his arm. "Shoosh."

I smiled, looking down at Edward's arms around me.

After what seemed like ages, they said our table was ready.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering what we have to tell you," I said.

They nodded.

"We have decided that it's time to.. to-" Edward started.

"To get our own place," I finished. "Somewhere close by. But, well, we want more space, more privacy."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"So, you-" Emmett said, looking at us, "-are moving out so that you can have more privacy? We all know what that means."

We nodded together. I'm sure I was blushing at his innuendo.

"Well, we call their room! Bella's is bigger than mine," he said.

I laughed. "Are you okay with this?" I asked the others.

"Why wouldn't we be? We all knew it would happen eventually. I mean, we can't all be together forever," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, it's not like we won't still be family," Jasper said.

I realized he was right. We would always be a family. We may not be blood related, but sometimes blood relatives aren't close like we are. No matter where we lived we would always be family. As close as a circle of friends could get.

Alice pulled me from my thoughts. "Can I help decorate?"

"Of course," I told her.

It wasn't quite the reaction I had expected, but for that I was glad. I didn't want a big blow up. I smiled.

Now all that was left was to find a home._ Our_ home.

* * *

**Review to put a smile on my face! =D  
You know you want to. ;]  
**


	10. It's Meant To Be Ours

**Thanks to Siob for being a ridonkulously good Beta. =]  
(On a side note, ridonkulous is REALLY fun to say. xD)**

**Disclaimer: According to my birth certificate, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. 'Tis a shame.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"Edward, you need to see this." I announced.

He stopped playing the tiny keyboard and walked up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him, smiling.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"This house-" I said, scrolling through the pictures, "- is amazing."

He leaned down to see the screen better. I inhaled deeply, enjoying his scent while he looked at the house on the computer.

"It's a two bed, two and a half bath. The kitchen was newly redone with cherry wood cabinets and black granite counters, stainless steel appliances and an amazing cook-top. The family room has a gas fireplace. You can flip it on with a switch! Best part- it's in our price range!" I explained excitedly.

I looked at him to see his reaction. He was smiling.

"Bella, this house is beautiful," he said.

"Think we should call and arrange to see it?"

He nodded in response.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number at the bottom of the web page. I hit send and put the phone on speaker, but put it closer to him to show that he should be the one to talk.

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked.

"Hi, my name is Edward Masen. I'm interested in the house you have for sale by owner. Is it possible to view it sometime this week?" he asked.

"Oh, wonderful. Sure thing. Would it be possible to come around lunchtime?" she asked.

I nodded, urging him to answer.

"Yes, that would be great. What day?" he asked.

"How does Thursday work for you?" she asked.

"Thursday would be perfect. Thank you so much. Goodbye."

"You're very welcome."

The phone clicked and went back to the main screen.

Edward spun the rolly chair around and kissed me.

"It's really happening," he whispered when he pulled away.

**

**EPOV**

As soon as we pulled in the driveway, I knew it was the perfect home for us. The front yard was good sized, the lower level was bricked with stone and the top half had off-white siding. The roof looked to be in good condition and the windows were large.

I walked around to Bella's side and opened her door. Hand-in-hand we walked to the door. Before we knocked, a women in her late 20s or early 30s opened the door smiling brightly. She looked to be six or seven months pregnant.

"Hello, I'm assuming you are the Masen's?" she asked.

"That would be us," I said. Bella was blushing at being called (once again) my wife. I smiled knowing fully well that one day she would be.

"Come on in. I'll be in the kitchen, feel free to look around," she told us.

We walked around the house, looking in every room, judging closet sizes and what-not. The master bedroom had two walk-in closets and a private bathroom. We stopped there. Bella was looking around in awe.

"See something you like?" I smiled.

"It's like it's meant to be ours," she said.

I nodded. "It's absolutely perfect."

"We have to get it. A home like this will be snatched up fast," she said.

We walked back downstairs and went to the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home," I told her. "We're definitely interested to buy it. Actually, we think we will."

"Thank you, wow," she said. "I honestly didn't expect to sell it this quickly."

"If you need time to find a house to move into, we can wait."

"Oh, no. We already have our home. It's out of state, actually. We own the house, but we're living here while we sell this one. As soon as it's out of our hands, we'll be in Oregon. We can get a moving van and be moved out by the end of the month. We'll need to make sure you're approved buyers, of course. I'll need your information so I can give it to my attorney."

"We understand. That's great. Thank you."

We gave Kathy everything she needed to make sure we were approved buyers and drove back home.

*Two weeks later*

Kathy's attorney handed us an envelope full of legal documents for the home, along with the keys. They shook hands, and the house's closing was complete. It was officially our home.

**

Bella was turning the key over in her hands, studying it as we drove to our new place.

"It's hard to believe it's really ours," she said.

"I know. Just a month ago we were still college kids. It seems like we're really adults now. Living on our own," I replied.

"I say we call the others to come to our house. We can order pizza."

"Bella, we don't have a table or chairs."

"So? We can eat on the floor. Alice has been begging to see the house ever since she drove by."

I chuckled. Alice had driven by the house as soon as we told her the address. She came straight home telling us 'she approved'. Frankly, I'm surprised she didn't look into the windows. I told her this, and she said "Please, Edward. I'm not some creeper."

I hit speed dial 4, and handed it to Bella.

"No, it's Bella," Bella told Alice. "Yes, we have the keys." She paused, listening to Alice. "Yes, that's why I'm calling." She laughed. "No, we aren't there yet." She paused again. "Sure. Yeah, we're ordering pizza. I suppose we'll need something to drink with it." She paused again, then laughed at whatever Alice said. "Sure. To celebrate. Grab some paper plates while you're there. Bye Alice. See you soon."

She handed me my phone back.

"So, what's the deal?"

"They're coming over and Alice insisted on them bringing beer. She wants to 'celebrate'. They'll be here as soon as they stop at a party store. She said they're bringing pillows and blankets and they plan on camping out in the living room."

"No need for a designated driver tonight, huh?" I asked.

"Nope," she grinned.

"This could be interesting. We'll have to mention that we don't want to scare our new neighbors."

Bella nodded. "That would be bad."

We pulled into the driveway and went into our home.

* * *

**Now just click the little green button and review. That would be great, thanks. =D  
(Anonymous reviews are still turned on, btw.)  
**


	11. To The Basement, Everyone

**A hugeeee thank you to Siob, my fab best friend, for her editing skills. She fixed the disaster that used to be the end of this chapter. xD**

**Say thank you to her in advance for the for next chapter! Hint hint, wink wink.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stillll not Mrs. Meyer. *sigh***

**Oh, I forgot [but I'm now fixing it]. This chapter has a mild lime at the end. So please skip over it if you don't want to read about it.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**APOV**

"See? Isn't it just as I said?" I asked as Emmett parked next to Edward's Volvo in the driveway.

I hopped out of the back and went inside.

"Knock, knock!" Emmett yelled, following me inside with a case of beer in one hand.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "They know we're coming. No need to scream."

I went through the bare family room (note to self: color needs to be added to the white walls) to the kitchen.

"We brought music, too!" I informed them. "Jasper is getting the speakers. My iPod is in my purse."

Bella's eyes widened. "Alice, you know what happened last time we did this."

I feigned innocence. "Did what?"

She leaned closer to me and whispered, "Alcohol. Music. New house."

I grinned widely. "Ohh, that! You mean where we got totally trashed and played strip poker and truth or dare?"

"Yeah, something like that," she mumbled. Edward was grinning like he just won the lottery.

"Don't forget about your dancing," I said, just as Rose walked into the room.

Her faced flushed dark pink. "Shut up!"

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm sure you'll see later, don't worry." Emmett replied following her in.

"Alright, I'll bite. What in the hell are you talking about?" Edward asked.

Bella buried her face in her hands. Her face was bright red.

"Bella here is quite the pole dancer," I said.

"It was one time! Alice! Gosh, you know how many shots you made me drink that night?" Bella said defensively.

Jasper burst out laughing. Edward was fighting a smile.

"Can we just get the pizza?" Emmett asked. "I'm hungry."

"Em, babe, when are you not hungry?" Rose asked him rhetorically.

He shrugged. "Oh, I brought in the blankets and pillows from the car, by the way."

"Thanks, Emmett," we all replied.

We called the closest pizza place and ordered three pizzas, along with salad and bread sticks.

"So, what shall we do to pass the time while we wait for food?" Jasper asked. He was sitting with his back against the wall. I was in between his legs and his arms were around my waist.

Rosalie had her back against the wall. Emmett was laying with his head in her lap.

Edward and Bella were just laying in the middle of the room. Edward had a pillow under his head, and Bella had Edward. We must be quite a sight.

Emmett took a sip of his beer. "Do we have a deck of cards?"

"Well, duh," I said. "Poker chips, too. Not like we'll need those." I mumbled the last part.

Emmett grinned.

"No. Emmett, I can tell by the look on your face. No fucking way," Bella said strictly.

"At least not until we know the pizza guy is gone," Edward grinned.

"Edward, you're supposed to be on my side!" she said, smacking his side.

"Can't I be Switzerland in this battle?" he asked innocently when Bella glared at him.

The doorbell rang. Emmett got up to answer it. He paid the teenage kid and set the food on the counter.

We grabbed a plate, food, and a beer each and moved back to the family room. We ate sitting on the floor.

After we finished, Emmett pulled out the card deck. Rosalie was shuffling the cards. She could have been a dealer in Vegas based on the way she was shuffling them.

"Buy in for the game?" Edward asked.

Emmett, Bella and I grinned.

"Silly Edward," Bella patted his knee. "It's an item of clothing. Any item."

Bella put one of her socks in the middle of our circle. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward followed suit. Rosalie stripped out of her cardigan and I took off my sweater.

By the fourth round of both poker and beers, Bella was left with her bra, and pants. Rosalie still had on all her clothes, minus her cardigan buy-in. Emmett only had his boxers left. Jasper at least had a sock. Edward had pants and a sock.

"You better lose this one, Em," Rosalie said, grinning stupidly.

Emmett was more sober than the rest of us. It took more alcohol to get him drunk than us. This being said, I didn't expect his reply.

"Gladly," he said. He folded and stripped from his boxers.

"Emmett, please! My eyes!" Edward said, covering his eyes with his hands.

Emmett didn't notice, as Rosalie started to strip too.

"Please, you two. Get a room. Wait, no- scratch that. I don't want my house defiled by you two. Emmett, put your pants back on." Bella said.

Rosalie frowned and muttered "damn".

**

**BPOV**

After Edward won poker, Alice insisted we lay out the blankets. We each had the blankets from our rooms, so we laid them on the floor like picnic blankets. Once the three make-shift beds were laid out, we decided to play truth or dare. I had lost count on the amount of beers I had drunk, and I knew Emmett's was at least three more than mine.

"Emmett, truth or dare," Jasper asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... pour beer on Rosalie and lick it off," he slurred.

"Amazing," Emmett said. "Rose, babe, just lay down for a second."

He stripped her shirt off and poured his beer all over her abdomen and even risked putting it on her chest. She closed her eyes, wincing at the cold. He then proceeded to clean her with his tongue. He was licking her breasts, and she moaned deeply. Emmett moaned in response.

"Way to go Jazzer, great dare," I slurred sarcastically.

"Emmett, stop," Alice told him. He pouted and sat back up. Rosalie put her shirt back on.

"Rosalie, truth or dare," Emmett asked her.

"Truth."

"Um," he thought for a moment. "Did that make you wet?"

"That was the lamest truth question I have ever heard," she replied casually.

"Is that a no?" Edward said jokingly.

"No. It's a yes," she said. "Bella, truth or dare."

Ah, what the hell. Might as well get it over with. "Dare."

"Poles, basement. Music. Now."

Somehow, I knew that was coming. Call me crazy. Alice pulled me up and dragged me downstairs.

"Wait up there! This dare has to be done right!" she said to the guys. To me she said, "If you're going to pole dance, you need to look the part."

She stripped me of my shirt and ripped my shorts so that they didn't even cover my ass all the way. All she said was, "Don't worry, I'll replace them."

"Now flip over and shake your hair out," Rosalie instructed. I followed what she said to do, and flipped back up.

"Perfect," they said together, both smiling wicked grins.

I should have said truth.

**EPOV**

One of the girls put on music. I'd never heard it before, but it was similar to music they played at clubs. It had a slow, exotic beat.

"Okay, come on!" Rosalie said. I skipped steps as I went down, wanting to see what they had done to my Bella.

I looked at Bella and stopped dead. She looked so unbelievably sexy. I wanted to pounce her and take her right here, on the cement basement floor. It took everything I had to stay in place.

Alice and Rose nodded to Bella. She then began to dance. She swung herself around the pole, grinding it. She swung her hair around and wrapped one leg around the pole. Involuntarily, I took a step towards her. _No Edward, _I told myself.

She stepped away from the pole and gave me an amazingly sexy smile before coming over and dancing on me. Literally, I had become the pole. I placed my hands on her hips like I usually did when we danced and attempted to look, how do I put this? What would be the opposite of a hard, drunk idiot? That would be what my goal was.

By the time the next song started (or was it the third? I hadn't noticed) the others had moved upstairs again. Bella stopped dancing, and grabbed my hand. She tugged a little, trying to get me to unfreeze, I assume. She must have wanted to go upstairs again. Not realizing I could barely walk like this, she tugged gently again. Then she looked down, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, I see the problem here," she whispered seductively. She knelt down slowly, her body never losing contact with mine.

She unzipped my jeans then unbuttoned them. She slipped them off, making sure to graze my cock smoothly through the thin cotton of my boxers with her hand as she went. I was throbbing, aching for her.

"Please, Bella," I whispered. I needed her touch.

She slipped my boxers off so that they were around my ankles. I shivered as her tongue made contact with my inner thigh. She pressed her lips to the same spot her had just licked, then sucked hard, leaving a purple bruise, marking me there as her own. Slower, if that was even possible, she took me in her mouth, licking, pulling, sucking. Her hand rubbed and massaged what her mouth couldn't reach. Her teeth grazed the tip of my head and I felt that strong urge come from beneath my skin, threatening to release out of my body.

"Bella," I moaned, trying extremely hard not to be too loud as I shuddered under her mouth. "I'm coming."

She sucked harder and moved her tongue around me, her teeth giving me a tiny bite and that was it. I released into her mouth, everything I have – I gave to her. She swallowed my cum gratefully, kissed her mark she made on my leg, and looked up at me lovingly.

I took her hands in mine and pulled her up off her knees. I pressed my lips forcefully to hers. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip immediately asking for entrance. I parted my lips for her and wrapped my arms tightly around her small frame, kissing her passionately.

After too short of a time, she pulled away and whispered, "They're probably wondering what we're doing. We should go to avoid more teasing than we're already going to get."

I sighed and took her hand in mine, following her up the stairs.

Emmett was passed out on his 'bed', Rosalie was using him as a pillow as she talked to Alice, who was spooning with Jasper, but facing Rose. Jasper was asleep too. I guess we were gone longer than we realized.

I sat on our pile of blankets and pulled Bella down gently. She laid with her head on my chest. I wrapped our gold blanket around us and fell asleep listening to her quiet breathing and Rosalie and Alice's quiet whispers.

* * *

**Yes, I do indeed want you to click the button again. I promise, your computer WILL NOT explode by clicking it. =P**


	12. Your Pain is my Pain

**WARNING FOR SMALL EYES! Siob wrote this. Is that all I need to say? Do I even have to mention it's a hot, sexy lemon? xD**

**Siob says she's sorry for taking so long. She says she hopes you like it. She's on hiatus at the moment, but because she loves me oh-so much, she wrote this lovely chapter for me. [As I can't write a lemon to save my life.]**

**Don't read if you are uncomfortable with lemons, 'kay?**

**We dedicate this chapter to MadKillerSheeperflyRabbitXD because we love her username. Not to mention she reads/reviews both of our stories. ;]** **WE LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, as I've told you a thousand times. Actually, I'm not Siob either. I could pretend to be both, but I'm not sure how that would turn out.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Edward's wallet was full of so many receipts. We had gone to every home furnishing store possible over the last week. We had bought two sofas, a T.V., kitchen utensils, a dining room table, a coffee table, and rugs. We had painted the rooms yesterday to match the furniture we had found. We had called for cable and internet. Our home was almost fully livable. The sofas and dining room table still had to get to our house, of course. They would be delivered in a week. The chairs and kitchen stuff Edward and I had picked up from the store today.

We spent our evening washing all the new dishes, music blasting through the house courtesy of Edward's iPod on shuffle.

Clair De Lune began playing. Edward dried his hands off on the towel and extended a hand. He bowed slightly. "May I have this dance?"

I rolled my eyes, dried my hands and placed them in his waiting hands. He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. I wound mine around his neck, placing my head on his chest. We swayed to the music, enjoying a simple dance in the kitchen of our new home.

When the song was nearly over, I looked him in the eyes. The song changed and he was smiled widely.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"That smile is _not_ nothing. Explain."

"I was just thinking about the last time you danced with me to a song like this one. I very much liked the ending to it."

I blushed and looked down. This was very similar to the song I pole danced to when we played truth or dare. "Don't remind me."

"Personally, I thought it was sexy," he said. "No, sexy isn't even the right word. It was... arousing. I wanted to take you right there with them in the room. I nearly did when you came closer to me. And when you started dancing on my instead of the pole? I nearly died."

"So, let me make sure I'm getting this right," I said, smirking. "You like... this," I said, dipping my hips, grinding down his body and back up again.

"Yes," he choked out.

"And," I said seductively, grabbing the loop of his jeans and pushing my body into his. "You like that?" I whispered into his ear.

"Bella.." he groaned out, his erection poking my stomach. I grinned selfishly, knowing that it was me causing him to do that.

"Yes, Edward?" I said innocently, holding his wrists down whilst circling his body. His breathing seemed to go uneven when my fingernails would make contacts with the bare skin on his neck and arms.

I came back to his front again, and his arms wrapped along my waist almost instantly, pulling me back into his chest.

"Bella," he mumbled, kissing my neck hungrily. One of his hands wandering along my body, while the other stayed firmly attached to my waist.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, as he brushed my hair back from my neck and continued kissing and licking along my neckline.

"Relax, Bella. I'm just taking in.." he trailed off.

"Taking in what?" I whispered, trailing my hands to the back of his jeans and slipping my hand in the back pocket, giving his butt cheek a light squeeze.

Edward moaned into neck, tightening his grip on my body. We were teasing each other with our hands and swaying to the music slowly in our own special dance.

"Edward.." I whispered, taking his hand in mine.

Edward dropped his gaze down to mine, his eyes dark with lust and wanting. He said nothing, just gripped my back and pulled my into a deep, forceful kiss. I melded my lips into his, wrapping my arms around his neck, forcefully pulling on his hair.

He pushed me forcefully against the wall behind me, pushing his tongue in my mouth, fighting dominance with my own. His hand found its way to my thigh, trailing up my leg, bringing my skirt along with his hand. My legs shivered involuntary at his touch. His hand finally lifted my skirt the whole way up and his hands fit around my butt, lifting me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, squeezing it a little.

"Bella.." he gasped from my lips, breathing heavily. "I don't know how much longer I can last if you keep doing that."

"Then don't stop." I breathed, pulling his lips roughly down to mine again.

He took this as my submission and kissed me back harder than before. I felt like we were floating as Edward swiftly moved us upstairs. At times like this, I thanked the world I wasn't the one carrying us upstairs. I don't know how Edward lasted.

Edward dropped me softly down on our bed, hovering over me. He removed his jacket and pants pretty quickly. He seemed quite anxious, as I was. Before he could get his boxers off, I pounced on him, throwing him back on the bed, giving me all the power. I hastily removed my skirt and shirt, filling my desperate need to be with Edward, skin to skin.

"Bella.." Edward growled as my fingers went back to the clasp of my bra.

"Yes, Edward?" I said innocently.

He shook his head and continued taking deep breaths, trying to maintain his self control. His erection was more than obvious as it poked my stomach again through his boxers. I smirked to myself. Easy, little Eddie. Your time will come soon.

I quickly made haste of my bra, and placed my fingers at either side of his brothers, pulling them down slowly on purpose. I could almost feel Edward's growls from his chest. I was close to freeing little Eddie, when Edward's hands grasped me tightly. I looked at him, his eyes dark. He said nothing, but threw me on my back on the bed. This time he was on top.

"Let me, first," he whispered so softly, I almost didn't hear it.

He drew his thumbs on my side on my panties and traced them painfully slow down my legs. Then, haste fully, he threw them across the room. He pressed his palms on either side of my thighs and spread them smoothly.

"So wet," he murmured softly and dipped his head tongue, his tongue dipping down to taste me. Another involuntary groan escaped my lips.

"Edward.. Please." I begged him, gripping his hair again.

He darted to my pussy, almost straight away, lapping up all of the juices. Who knew Edward was so gifted with his tongue, I thought for a brief second. Between his fingers dinging into my thighs and his tongue working its way between my clit and entrance, it was almost too much. Pretty soon, I was shuddering under his touch. And then he let go!

"Edward! What are you doing?!" I asked, exasperated.

"I want to be inside you when you.." he trailed off, darkly.

"Oh." I sighed, smirking.

He quickly got out of his boxers, grabbing a condom from his pants, hastily letting the wrapper fall on the ground, and slipped it on. Then, he placed himself down at my entrance. It was all too much, even at just him so near me. I needed it _now_.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked, needing reassuring.

I nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything. Edward, I love you so much. I love you. I want you. _Right now._

That was all he needed and he slid his hands into mine. "Bella, this is going to hurt a bit." He whispered, and I nodded.

I knew that already. I already knew that there was a firey pain. But for Edward, it was worth it.

He pushed himself inside me as softly as he could. I gripped Edward's hand tightly, my fingers digging into his palms. Squeezing my eyes tightly, trying to get used to Edward's size.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

"Yes. Just give me a second." I whispered.

I took a few seconds to catch my breathe, inhaling and exhaling. Soon, the pain was pretty much bearable.

"Okay, I'm good. You can go." I smiled reassuringly.

"Just grab me if you need to, no matter how much pain you'll be giving me. Your pain is my pain," he said sweetly, and then pushed into me again, earning cries from me. I tightened my grip on his and he tightened his grip back, helping me through it.

It was almost easy for him to fit in me once I was used to his size. When he saw that I was now okay, he moved off softly, then moved back in. I screamed again, not out of pain. This time, the scream was from pleasure. I grabbed the back of his neck, lifting my hips to meet his. He took this as a good sign and moved faster, my hips moving swiftly with mine.

"Edward.. harder, Edward," I whimpered, trying to create friction. He complied and began to harder and faster. My legs wrapped around his waist, needing to take him in fully.

I began to shudder under his touch, knowing what was coming. I gazed into his eyes and saw that he was going down that same route.

"Bella.." he whispered darkly. "Cum for me, _with_ me, Bella."

And that was all I needed. I came hard around him at the same time he came. He had collapsed on my chest, both of us breathing heavily.

After a few minutes when we could try to move, he pulled out of me softly, earning a whimper from me. He tore the condom off and threw it in the trash can.

* * *

**You may enjoy your cold showers after you review. ;]**

**On another note, I posted a new story and it would be greated appreciated if you read and reviewed it! =]  
**


	13. The Floater

**Thank you to Siob for editing this awf- I mean fantastic *cough* chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight.**

**You know the deal lovlies- read/review. ;]**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**APOV**

I called Bella's cell phone without any luck. I tried Edward's; Still no answer.

I called Bella's one last time. If she didn't pick up now, I was going to her house. I _told_ her to be ready by nine this morning. I glanced at the time on my cell phone before dialing. 9:08a.m. We were definitely going to be late.

"Hi! You got my voice mail. You know what to do, so do it," Bella's voice said. I sighed and waited for the beep.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass out of the bed that you are most likely in and call me back. You are making us late. If you don't call me back in ten minutes, I'm coming to your house to get you," I said angrily.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, relaxing me almost instantly.

"Alice, honey, relax. So we won't get to the cottage until later. It's not a big deal," Jasper said.

"I am relaxed!" I snapped.

He rubbed soothing circles on my shoulders. "You're not relaxed, Aly."

I sighed as he scooped me up and sat down on the couch. "Are you packed?"

I pecked his cheek. "Yep. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it."

He smiled. "I don't know how I ended up with you, but I'm glad I did."

"I love you," I told him.

"And I you," he replied.

"Is everything in the Jeep?" Emmett asked, coming out of his bedroom buttoning up his shirt.

"All our stuff is," I said for Jasper and I.

"Ours is too, babe," Rosalie told him.

"We're just waiting on Slow Poke Number 1 and Slow Poke Number 2," I explained.

Bella and Edward pulled up half an hour later with the truck.

"Sorry we're so late," Bella said.

"That's it? No excuse?" Emmett smirked.

"We.. uh.. woke up late?" Bella said, making it sound like a question.. Edward hid a chuckle.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," I said, ignoring them both.

"All we have to do is pack the food," Emmett said.

"Dry food is in the container by the door, drinks and cold foods are in the coolers," Alice said.

We put the food in the truck bed, and piled in the two cars. Jasper and I sat in the Jeep with Emmett and Rose, while Bella and Edward took the truck.

A round of sodas, 47 songs playing through the car's radio from my iPod, and an entire bag of chips later, we pulled into the driveway of Rosalie's mom's cottage. From the driveway, you could see the lake behind it along with the backyard. A woman came out to great us. She had the exact same curls Rosalie did, except her hair was a shade darker.

"Hello, Emmett," she said, hugging Emmett right away. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Lilly," he said, hugging her back.

"Mom, this is Jasper and Alice, and pulling up now is Bella and Edward," Rosalie introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hale," I said.

"Please, call me Lilly. Mrs. Hale is my mother," she laughed.

"Sure," I said brilliantly. Way to start the weekend.

"Well, don't just stand there," a man's voice I didn't recognize said. "Come on inside."

"Hey, Dad," Rosalie greeted him. "Dad, Emmett, Jasper, Alice," she said, pointing to each of us. She spun around and pointed to Edward and Bella, who were walking over to where we were. "Bella, Edward."

He waved as we came inside.

"The tents are downstairs, honey. You should probably help your friends set them up sometime before it gets dark," Lilly said to Rosalie.

"Alright," she said. "Do guys want to do that now?" she asked us.

We shrugged in response.

"Sure," Emmett said.

**BPOV**

I'm honestly surprised that Alice wanted to come here. Sleeping in a tent is so not an Alice thing to do.

Rosalie had a room here, this being her parent's cottage. I'm sure she grew up coming here all the time. Her and Emmett were sleeping in the house. We offered to cook the meals because they were letting us stay here.

According to Rosalie, there were two kayaks, a Pontoon boat, and a speedboat. They also had a tube, water skis, and of course life jackets.

When we got outside with the tents, there was an RV parked on the back lawn. The awning was out, and there were chairs set up under it. A lab was laying in the grass.

Closer to the water now, I saw a man and a woman sitting in foldable chairs, along with two little kids playing in the sand and one swimming in the water.

Rosalie must have seen me watching them, because she explained, "That's my aunt, my uncle and their three kids."

"Rosie?" one of the little kids yelled.

"Over here, bud!" Rosalie yelled towards the water. "That's my cousin Ian," she said to me. "He's four. Nathan is the other little boy. He's six. Alexis is two. She's the little girl."

"Aw, they're adorable," I said as Ian ran towards us.

"Bella, a little help, please!" Edward called. I looked over to see him and Emmett tangled in the tent. I couldn't hold my laughter. Somehow, they had managed to tie themselves up while still standing. They were trying to get the tent off them, but it wasn't working for them. One of the poles was in there too, the top waving around with their movement.

"Wait, I've almost got us loose," Emmett said. He pulled on the fabric of the tent, sending them both to the ground. Edward ended up on top of Emmett.

"Emmett, Edward -I don't know what you're doing but there are children present!" Rosalie said, jokingly covering Ian's eyes.

I went over and untangled them.

"It's just so damn hard!" Emmett said.

I laughed again at the sexual innuendo. Okay, having sex definitely changed my view on the minimal things.

"Ooh, he said a bad word!" Ian said, pointing.

"Sorry, little man. Won't happen again," he told him.

I pushed Emmett away and pitched the tent easily.

"How in the world did you do that?" Emmett asked.

"It's easy when you don't have a re-, er, Emmett doing it for you," I caught myself before saying retard.

Jasper and Alice came over from their tent.

"Rosie, can we go on the floater?" Ian asked.

"Sure, Ian. Why don't you get Lex and Nathan and tell them we're going?" she replied.

"Okie dokie!" he skipped off to the water.

"Not to sound stupid, but what's a floater?" Edward asked.

"Oh, he wants to go tubing."

"Oh, gotcha," he said.

We got changed into bathing suits and hooked the tube up to the back of the boat. We were standing on the dock, making sure all three kids had life vests.

"I'm assuming none of you have your boater's license, so I'll drive. One of you needs to watch the kid in the tube and one needs to keep an eye on the other two," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, do they know the signals?" Nathan asked.

"Yep!" Emmett said. "Thumbs up, faster, thumbs down, slower. High five hand means stop." He made each signal as he said them.

"And if we see this," Jasper said waving his hands around frantically, "we know you fell off." Making the kids laugh.

Rose hopped over the side of the boat, followed by Jasper. Rosalie turned the boat on while Jasper helped each little kid over the side of the boat. The rest of us got in after. Lex went to sit and 'drive' on Rosalie's lap. The boys sat at the back, fighting over who went first.

"I think I should go first," Emmett said.

Both boys grinned at each other. "Okay, Emmett. You can go first," Nathan said.

They obviously had something up their sleeve.

Once Emmett was out in the water on the tube, the boys offered to spot for him. I said I'd help them.

"We want him to fall out!" Ian whispered in my ear when I sat next to him.

I laughed. "Okay, I'll help you," I told him.

"He wants faster," the boys said.

"Well, duh, sillies. We haven't gone yet," Rosalie said.

"Awexis down, pwease," Alexis asked Rosalie. "No more dwive."

Edward went to take her from Rosalie. He came and sat next to me, Alexis in his arms.

"Faster!" the boys yelled again.

Rosalie sped up.

"You should stand, Emmett!" Jasper yelled to him.

"Slow down a bit Rose, Em wants to stand," I laughed.

Rosalie slowed so he could stand. Once he was up, she sped up more. The boys yelled faster again. You could tell Emmett was struggling to stay on. He was now holding on the front of the tube with his hands, his butt in the air. Rosalie went through the waves of another boat, causing Emmett's hands to slip. He flew off backwards, sending the boys into a laughing fit. Alexis turned around to look at what was so funny. She saw him swimming to the boat, and giggled.

"Rosalie, stop. Emmett flew off," Edward told her.

"Well, darn, and I thought we could leave him," I joked.

They laughed more when Emmett climbed up the ladder in the back dripping wet.

"Towel, please," Emmett said. Alice threw one at him.

"You think this is funny?" he asked.

"I do!" Ian said.

"Well, I think this is funny," Emmett told them. He shook himself off like a dog, getting us all wet. Alexis giggled again.

The rest of the weekend was pretty much the same. The boys pranked Emmett in any way possible. Tons of time was spent on the water; in the boats, laying on the rafts in the water, swimming. It was nice to go somewhere where we didn't have to worry about rude waiters, people hitting on us, or having to do anything productive. Most of all, it was good spend a weekend together.

* * *

**I have go- bad news. This is the last chapter. Minus the epilogue which will be posted right after this. I really had nothing else to do with the story. It was getting to be pretty pointless. Thank you for taking the journey with me, but now we have reached our stop and it's time to get off the train. Okay, that was really lame. xD**

**If you still want your fix of jamienicole3x fanfiction, I do have a new fic posted. =D**


	14. Epilogue

**This is, in fact, the very end of It's In His Eyes. Thank you for reading all this time. I really appreciate the support throughout this insane mess.  
**

**Disclaimer: Even though it is the end, it is still not mine.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

"How many?" the waitress asked me.

"Three, please," I told her. Alice, Rosalie, and I were meeting for lunch. I hadn't seen either of them in three months. I had decided to call them not five minutes before my cell had rung. It was, of course, Alice. She has impeccable timing. Turns out we both had news to tell the other. We called Rosalie and set up the lunch date.

I sat down at the table the waitress led me to, and unfolded a napkin on my lap.

I looked down at my hands, admiring my wedding ring for the millionth time.

"Ogling your ring again?" Rosalie's voice asked.

"How-" I started but she cut me off.

"You've got that goofy grin on your face,"she said simply.

She sat down next to me. "Go figure; Alice is late again."

"Fashionably late, of course," I laughed.

"Oh, of course," she replied, smiling.

We chatted for a few minutes while we waited for Alice.

"Hello lovely ladies!" a very chipper voice exclaimed.

I looked at her. "Hey, Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?" Her smile grew wider.

"Would you like to explain that?" I asked, gesturing to the slight-but-obvious bump on her stomach.

"This, my dearest Bella, is the news I had to share," she said, placing her hands on either side of the bump. Her wedding band twinkled in the restaurant's lighting.

She sat down across from me and Rosalie in the booth.

"I'm pregnant," she said happily.

"How far along are you?" Rosalie asked.

"Just about 17 weeks," she said.

"You didn't tell us for 17_ weeks_?" I asked.

She looked sheepishly at me. "In my defense, we didn't realize I was pregnant until about two months ago. I missed my period, but that's happened before. I didn't think anything of it until I got the morning sickness."

"What's that like for you?" I asked, momentarily forgetting about how long she waited to tell us.

"That's a very un-Bella-like question. It's not bad. I usually throw up once, right when I wake up," she told me.

"Uh, hello, about to order food over here!" Rosalie said.

"Sorry," we said in unison.

After we ordered, Alice seemed to remember that I had news, too.

"You had something to share, didn't you?" she asked.

I nodded. "You see, unlike someone," I faked a cough, trying to be funny, "I actually decided to tell my best friends when I found out I was pregnant."

"No way," Rose said.

"Way," I laughed.

"How far along are _you_, missy?" Alice asked.

"Barely. I _just_ started showing the signs. I took the test two days ago."

"No way," Rosalie said again.

"Stop that!" Alice snapped.

"I can't help it. Barely three years out of college and both my best friends are married and knocked up!"

"Hey now. You're married, too," I grinned.

"This is true," she said.

"This will soon be you!" Alice pointed to her belly.

"I'm going to be your baby?" Rosalie joked.

"No, silly," Alice laughed. "You'll be a momma soon."

"I don't know," she said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked.

"Emmett and I haven't really talked about kids. I mean, yeah we've talked a little, but nothing like 'Okay, I want three kids, and nice house and a dog running around.' We're just barely settled into our house," she said.

"But do you want kids?" Alice asked.

"I do, but I don't know about Emmett," she said.

"He does. Alice, remember when Emmett was babysitting our old neighbor's baby?" I asked.

"How could I forget that?" she laughed.

"He was so good with her. Granted, he did make us change the diapers. When we told Emmett he would make a great dad someday, he smiled wider than we'd seen in a while," I explained to Rose.

"'You really think so?'" Alice said, horribly imitating Emmett.

Rosalie laughed. "I wish I could have seen that."

"You will. Someday he'll be your baby's daddy," Alice grinned.

"Someday," Rosalie repeated.

* * *

**The End. =P**


End file.
